Let the Ball Drop
by fluffymareep
Summary: PruHun, SpainXBelgium, UkSey, AmericaXBelarus, SwissLiech, CanadaXUkraine and PolandXMonaco SealandXWy ! Happy New Year!


A/N:

So Happy New Year guys! Here is a New Years project that I call: Let the Ball Drop!

We have PruHun, SpainXBelgium, UkSey, AmericaXBelarus, SwissLiech and CanadaXUkraine. A bit of PolandXMonaco…don't ask…oh and SealandXWy~! Rated for language…er and kissing~!

Setting: America, a meeting in New York.

Place: A Times Square hotel.

Time: New Years (No shit, Sherlock!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. Not Hetalia, not Veuve Clicquot Ponsardin (It's a pretty rosey color) or sparkling grape juice.

~Let~~the~~~~~~~~~~Ball~~~~~~~Drop~~~~~~~~~

The lights were nice in the large pent house room. The nations had all gathered there after the meetings had all done to celebrate the New Year and say good bye to the old one. They had plenty of Veuve Clicquot Ponsardin champagne, brought by France. Of course, the Frenchman had wanted reward from the woman. Hungary had given him something…a nice whack to the head with her pan. Yes some things had never changed…which is why Prussia had been hitting on her for the past week.

"Hey babe~! Why don't you drop that pansy for a real man~!" The Prussian purred in her ear. She bashed her pan behind her but he disappeared and…she hit America.

"Shit! Sorry!" She said, helping the American up.

"I'm the hero, I don't get hurt!" He exclaimed as her ran off into the crowd.

"FIVE MINUTES LEFT!" A loud exclaimation cries out. Or…three. The Bad Touch Trio.

A shriek. A pissed Belarusian leads a crying Ukrainian out of the crowd.

"PRUSSIA! FUCK!" Hungary yells out, knowing. And she charges.

"IT WAS FRANCE!" An irritated yell calls out, and she whacks all three of them, for good measure.

Another yell calls out.

"ONE MINUTE!" America calls out.

The Hungarian runs to the window as the ball begins to drop.

She looked for the Austrian man she loved, so when the ball dropped she didn't have to kiss some one random…or Prussian. She knew that Prussia would come after her, and if she didn't find Austria or even North Italy so she wouldn't have to kiss him! Yuck…

"Need a boost!" Someone called, and she was lifted up…and Austria was there with North Italy…on the other side of the crowd. She noted that Belgium was with Spain, Seychelles was with England. Belarus was looking for Russia but she was planted by America. She shipped that paring so hard…of course secretly so Belarus wouldn't kill her…and the calmed down Ukraine was with her established boyfriend Canada, chattering away…wait who's shoulders is she on…

"FIVE!"

She was lowered into his arms. She closed her eyes.

"FOUR!"

She was placed on the ground.

"THREE!"

She was turned around.

"TWO!"

She tilted her head up.

"ONE!"

She opened her eyes.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Prussia kissed her.

And she kissed back.

~Meanwhile~

"Oh my lovely Seychelles~!' France called out.

And she was making out with England.

France began to frantically search.

Belarus was in America's arms.

Belgium was with Spain.

Sealand had planted a kiss on a blushing Wy.

Ukraine was with Canada and he and she were blushing.

Monaco, his second choice was with…Poland…

Switzerland had been kissing Liechtenstein.

AND Prussia was with…wait Hungary? And she wasn't struggling.

~Also~

Japan was taking pictures, naturally. He took pictures of everyone, even Greece kissing his cat on the head. He wondered where Hungary was, she would enjoy this. Well he eventually found her in…wait, what? She was in…Prussia's arms…and she was kissing back. The Japanese man took a bit (read: ton) of pictures, and uploaded them all to facebook from his phone.

Off in the distance, as the fireworks boomed, cried of Happy New Year could be heard in so many languages after all the kissing had finished.

"Glückliches neues Jahr!"

"新年快樂!"

"明けましておめでとうございます!"

"З Новим роком!"

"С Новым годом, дa!"

"Joyeux Nouvel An!"

"Boldog Új Évet!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"HAPPY 2011!"

A/N: I must finish this before the New Year rings in! So here are the languages!

German

Chinese

Japanese

Ukrainian (Because I'm awesome)

Russian

French

Hungarian

English (Dipshit)

Happy 2011!


End file.
